


Step-Siblings

by watyonameisgurl



Series: Problematic Fics [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (as in mtf), (there’s no actual twincest in this though promise), F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Size Kink, Somnophilia, and, and a bit of, and some very non-existent and problematic boundaries between z and v and also liam, and there’s some not so healthy sibling rivalry alongside the healthy sibling rivalry, but eventual zayn/liam/veronica, but then again that’s also the plotline to this whole weird and fucked up mess of a fic so, mostly liam/veronica, veronica is trans, veronica’s super reckless and does some very problematic shit, zayn and veronica are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watyonameisgurl/pseuds/watyonameisgurl
Summary: Liam’s officially been their step-brother for all of a month when Zayn and Veronica make a bet to see who can seduce Liam the fastest (and Veronica may beat Zayn to the punch but they all end up winning in the end).





	Step-Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> this is all kinds of fucked up and problematic and i’m so sorry  
> (p.s. if any trans folks reading this are offended by this please let me know asap and i will take it down)

When Zayn and Veronica’s mum first announced she and Geoff were getting married they’d been so happy. It’d been a long time since she’d found someone that made her as happy as their dad used to back before the messy divorce. And Geoff was a really good guy. Had seemed a bit skittish and standoffish at first until their mum had revealed he was still coping with the death of wife three years prior and still wary of jumping into a serious relationship after just getting back into the dating pool. Especially considering they both already had families of their own. But Zayn and Veronica had watched him come out of his shell and open up the longer he and their mum were together, their mum the happiest they’d ever remembered her being, so that when the engagement announcement finally came they were buzzing. Nearly just as happy as their mum and Geoff themselves.

They’d known for a while that Geoff had a son too though they hadn’t had the chance to meet him until the wedding. Had been excited at the thought of having of a new step-brother, especially if he was half as nice as Geoff.

But then Liam had walked in in this fitted suit with his broad shoulders and ridiculous muscles and crinkly-eyed smile and that deep voice and all excitement of a step-brother had flown out the window in place of some very _non_ -brotherly thoughts.

One look at each other and both Veronica and Zayn knew they were each thinking the same thing.

They’d played it cool for the duration of the wedding, and even the honeymoon, when Liam had been back and forth between him and his dad’s old place and their place moving his stuff in. Partly in preparation for when Geoff eventually sold their old house and partly to get an early start on getting his new room all set up and everything.

The day after Geoff and their mum came back though was the day that Liam officially moved in. And also the day that they made The Bet.

~

“Twenty quid says he goes both ways,” V whispers as they’re both leaned across the kitchen counter, shoulders pressed together while they watch Liam bring in the last of the boxes in nothing but worn joggers and a sleeveless shirt, all sweaty and flushed, muscles on display. He only passes within their view briefly to get from the front door and across the corridor to the living room which he’s using as a temporary storage area to unload all the remaining boxes from his car before he carries them all up the stairs. But the corridor’s meters away, all the way across the kitchen and through the doorway, so Zayn’s not even really sure why they’re whispering.

“Bullshit. He’s got Straight Boy written all over him.”

“Or it could be you’re just picking up on the Straight Side of his Bi-ness.”

“Or it could be you’re just making up words as you go.”

Veronica shrugs, jostling Zayn’s shoulder with the movement. “It could be. But it’s for your own good. Wouldn’t be the first time you’ve let your own biases fuck you over. Remember Elias? When are you gonna learn not to judge a book by its cover? Especially a cover as fit as this one. For all you know he’s gay as hell and just super butch.”

“Hmphf. Maybe we should both make a move on him and find out,” he says and he means it as a joke. But he knows the second it’s out of his mouth that he’s gonna end up regretting ever saying it because Veronica can’t ever just let things slide and always finds a way to push the exact right buttons so that his own competitive streak comes out to play.

He can literally feel her smirking without even glancing her way. “Maybe we should.”

And if she’d left it at that maybe Zayn could have resisted. But she knows exactly all the right things to say to piss him off enough to goad him into going along with it. Which is how he ends up making a fool of himself right alongside her, bowing to her idiotic and reckless ideas just like he always does.

~

It starts out fairly innocent. The both of them being extra flirty around Liam, seeking out any opportunity to interact with him and flaunt their charms while Liam, for his part, seems to remain painfully oblivious.

He seems to think they’re just being extra nice, welcoming him into the family so to speak, as Zayn overhears him telling one of his friends who’d come over to hang out and check out the new house.

Zayn doesn’t remember his name, had been too busy flirting yet again with an oblivious Liam to pay the guy much attention, but he hears him now from his own room across the corridor, the sound carrying with both his and Liam’s doors open.

“Mate, your step-sister’s _fit_. Be honest, you tapped that yet?”

“What? Of course not, she’s my step-sister.”

“Yeah, your step-sister who was totally flirting with you.”

“ _What_? What are you even on about?”

“Your hot step-sister and the looks she was giving you, that’s what. Your step-brother’s a little weird though. Dunno what’s up with him, arsehole basically ignored me. I mean, I didn’t mind when your step-sister did it cause she was totally trying to put the moves on you and I didn’t want to cockblock you or anything but…you just don’t do that shit to another bloke, it’s rude. You see another bloke you at least say hello, you know?”

Liam laughs. “You’re mental, mate, they’re just being nice. Trying to welcome me to the family and that and make sure I feel at home. And I’m sure Zayn didn’t mean to ignore you, he was probably just distracted or something. He’s really nice, honest.”

“Whatever, mate. Believe me or don’t believe me, I know what I saw.”

~

Zayn ups the ante a little more after that and Veronica follows suit but Liam still doesn’t seem to _get it_.

It feels like they’ve tried pretty much everything, short of outright telling Liam he’s fit and asking if he wants to shag one of them, but still he won’t take the hint.

Veronica, predictably, is the one to finally push things over the edge.

~

She doesn’t tell Zayn what she’s planning just in case it doesn’t work out how she’s hoping. Or at least that’s part of the reason why she doesn’t tell him. The other part is because she knows he’d try and talk her out of it and she knows it’s reckless but she doesn’t really feel like being lectured.

It’s been damn near three months of almost constant flirting and Liam still thinks they’re just being “nice.” Well, she’s done playing nice. It’s time to break out the big guns.

Liam’s been asleep for a little over an hour when she sneaks into his room, shaking him awake with a pout.

“Leeyum, can I sleep here? My space heater shorted out and it’s _freezing_ in my room.” She pouts even more, running her hands over bare arms for emphasis. She’s dressed in thin joggers and a sleeveless crop top, hoping Liam will be too sleepy and out of it to notice that she doesn’t exactly look like she just came from a freezing cold room.

“What?” Liam says groggily, rubbing at his eyes and squinting up at her. “Can’t you go to Zayn’s?”

“He’s being mean. He locked me out,” she whines, still pouting.

“Oh, well, I—it’s just—”

“ _Please_ , Liam? I’m _so_ cold,” she says when it sounds like he’s about to protest.

“O-okay, um…yeah, I…I guess it’s alright.” He scoots over, lifting up the covers for her to slide in and she does, pausing a moment waiting to see if he’s going to turn to face the other way but he doesn’t. Either too tired or just not caring.

That had been a central part of her plan, him staying faced towards her, and this would have been infinitely more complicated had he turned the other way. So far this is going exactly how she hoped.

She turns so her back is to Liam, settling in and pretending to go to sleep, feeling him do the same behind her. Keeps a decent amount of space between them until she’s sure he’s fast asleep and then waits a little more for good measure before she starts to scoot back a bit, keeping her movements small so she doesn’t jostle the bed too much and wake him too soon.

He snuffles a bit when she finally scoots back enough that she’s lying right up against him, waits a moment to be sure he’s still fully asleep before she starts to roll her hips a little. Shifting down a bit when she realizes she’s a little too high up, bum rubbing up against his stomach and not quite where she wants it to be. She keeps her movements subtle, knowing that for this to work it needs to be gradual. Moves her hips in tight little circles until she starts to feel Liam getting hard against her, moving his own a little with her unconsciously. And it goes on for a little longer than she expected, Liam a harder sleeper than she thought, but it only ends up working more in her favor because it gives him more time to get even harder before he’s finally jolting into wakefulness and stilling behind her.

“Shit, m’ _so_ sorry,” he says. “I didn’t—I didn’t mean to—”

“S’okay,” she says gently, scooting a little further back again, back into his space, and keeping up the soft roll of her hips against him. “Feels good.”

“But—”

“S’okay, I like it.”

“But I—we—we shouldn’t be doing this,” Liam says, scooting away again, but she just follows him, keeps her hips going.

“No one has to know. Don’t you like it?” she says, peaking over her shoulder at him.

“I—y—yeah,” Liam stutters and she can feel that he’s trying to keep his own hips still, hands hovering over her waist like he means to stop her but it’s clear he doesn’t really want to.

She moans softly, more for his benefit than for hers even though she _is_ pretty turned on herself now. “Mmm, feels _so_ good, don’t want you to stop. But we can if you want…is that what you want?”

Liam lets out a harsh breath over the back of her neck. “N-no.”

She lets out another soft moan, rolling her hips a little harder now, and Liam finally lets his hands fall over her waist. Not gripping yet, more just resting, like he’s still a little hesitant, a little unsure, but she knows she’s got him now. Knows it’s just a matter of time before whatever lingering thoughts still holding him back fall to the background and he really lets go.

A few more minutes and he’s really gripping at her, still not hard, but firm enough, grinding up into her arse with abandon and she lets him, but there’s another, more vulgar thought creeping into her mind now. She’d been content before with the idea of just letting him rub one out against her, and then maybe later on down the road coming back to coax him into more. But it’s been a long time since she’s gotten any and this is getting to her more than she thought it would.

Liam’s rock hard against her now and _big_ , _so_ fucking _big_ , and she can’t stop thinking about what he would feel like _inside_. Wants it more than ever now that she’s let herself think about it, but precise as her little scheme had been she hadn’t considered things taking this route before she came in here, and there’s just one problem.

Liam doesn’t know she’s trans.

She’s never been interested in bottom surgery, comfortable with herself as she is with the changes the hormones have helped produce and that’s good enough for her. But it also means she still has a dick, which Liam may or may not be too keen on. So if she’s going to do this she’s gotta plan it carefully, use the darkness and what she’d chosen to wear and the clandestineness of all this to her advantage.

She lets him grind up against her for a little while longer, rolling her hips back harshly to meet his, moaning for both their benefits now, before she lays a hand over his at her hip. Turns her head a little to the side to glance back at him as she keeps up their steady rhythmic movements.

“Liam,” she says, voice coming out high and breathy, _needy_ , because that’s how she feels right about now. “Want you to fuck me.”

Liam bucks hard against her at the words but then he’s stilling, panting over the back of her bare shoulder. “Wh—what?” he breathes.

“Want you to fuck me,” she repeats. “ _Please_ , wanna feel you inside.”

Liam lets out a little grunt, bucking against her again like he can’t help it but he shakes his head. “We—we can’t. We shouldn’t.”

“Please, you’re so _big_ , wanna feel it,” she whines and she’s not even putting on a show anymore, not really. She just knows she wants it and _now_. And she really hopes Liam doesn’t say no or keep fighting her. “Just want you…please, Liam?”

She hears Liam swallow audibly, hands going a little tighter against her waist while her hips still keep moving against him steadily. And then he’s breathing in harsh and loud in the quiet of the room, dropping his forehead to her back briefly like he’s thinking.

“Fuck,” he whispers, hips rolling roughly against her a few times before he’s pulling back and nodding. “Okay, okay.”

He reaches back behind him to his nightstand drawer, goes to pull out lube and a condom, ripping it open and rolling it on while she pulls the backs of her joggers halfway down her bum, rests them just underneath where her hole is and waits till he’s slicked his fingers up to say, “Want it in my ass.”

“Fuck,” he groans again, blowing out a breath but then he’s nodding, pressing one finger inside, tentative and slow and she moans. _God_ , she’s needed this. It’s been way too fucking long. In retrospect coming in here with months of heavy flirting and even more months of no sex behind her probably wasn’t the brightest idea. Zayn, the smartass, would’ve been keen enough to warn of her that, among other things, had she told him about this beforehand. But then she wouldn’t be here about to have to what’s possibly going to be the hottest sex she’s had in a long time—the _only_ sex she’s had in a long time.

Liam’s worked two fingers in her now, sliding in slick and wide and he doesn’t crook them like she secretly wants, because he thinks she’s cis, but it doesn’t matter because it still feels so good. By the time he’s working in a third she’s already more than ready, fucking herself back on his fingers while he mumbles out obscenities behind her. And it’s a strain to keep glancing over her shoulder but from the looks of it he hasn’t looked away from her arse once since he first got his fingers inside and that shouldn’t be as hot at it is but it only turns her on even more.

“Liam, Liam, m’ready, come on, wanna feel you,” she says when she can’t stand the tease of it any longer.

“Yeah?” Liam breathes.

She nods, frantically. “Yeah. _Please_.”

Liam slides his fingers out carefully, immediately replacing them with his dick pressed to her rim and she shoves a hand down the front of her joggers to wrap around herself, gripping tightly at the waistband with the other to keep them where she needs them to stay.

She whimpers when Liam finally pushes in, thick head of his cock pushing past her rim and _fuck_ , he’s so _big_ , stretching her so wide with just the tip even after all that prep with those thick fingers of his and she needs to stop thinking now. At this rate she’s gonna come before he even gets all the way in.

He takes it slow, which she simultaneously loves and hates because while she appreciates him taking his time so it doesn’t hurt she also kind of just wants him all the way inside her _now_. In the end though she lets him go at his own pace and doesn’t protest, waits until he’s all the way inside and is pausing to give her time to adjust before she’s rocking back against him a little, urging him to move.

That first glide out and push back in leaves her breathless it feels so good.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” she whimpers as he slides all the way back in, the angle they’re at pushing the head of his cock right up against her prostate. She shivers as she realizes he’s gonna be hitting it every time he goes back in and fuck, she’s not gonna last.

True to form, every thrust inside has him aiming right _there_ as if his magical big fucking dick wasn’t enough to already have her gone the second he slid inside and every push in drives another breathless whimper or moan out of her. It’s not long before he’s picking up the pace, pulling her back onto his dick and thrusting up into her hard and fast with these deep groans that are going straight to her cock. It’s like sensory overload and before she knows it she’s coming hard under the cover of her joggers.

“Shit, _fuck_ ,” Liam gasps into the back of her neck, slowing his thrusts while she clenches around him, and then speeding up again. Her still softening cock twitches in her hand as Liam pounds into her, spent and oversensitive as she is now, as she whimpers pathetically and it’s only a few more minutes before he’s coming too. Bucking up into her as deep as he can go while she moans, soft and weak, and then finally stilling against her, taking a few steadying breaths before he pulls out slow and careful.

There’s some shifting around as he slides off and ties up the condom, tossing it in the bin while she shimmies her joggers back up and then he’s settling back behind her, an arm draped gently over her waist as they both drift back off to sleep.

~

She waits two weeks before she tells Zayn, figuring it’s only fair to give him a fair shot with Liam too even if he’s likely too afraid to take it. But when the two weeks are up and she can’t stand keeping it from him any longer she finally caves.

“I take it you still haven’t made your move then,” she says teasingly when she catches Zayn sitting at the end of the island counter in the kitchen, staring wistfully out the back patio doors at Liam while he does yard work in jeans and a snug fitting Henley that hugs all of his muscles.

“Shut up,” Zayn says not even bothering to tear his eyes away.

“I will when you admit defeat.”

“Defeat at what?” Zayn says distractedly.

“Our bet, obviously. What else?”

“And why exactly would I admit defeat when neither of us has won yet?” he says turning to her slowly now.

“Because _maybe_ one of us already has won.” Veronica bobs her head from side to side noncommittally and Zayn squints.

“Fuck off.”

“Already did. With Liam,” she says with a smug smirk.

“Whatever,” Zayn says with a dismissive shake of his head, turning back to the patio doors. “Come back when you’re ready to stop messing around.”

“Already did. With Liam,” she repeats.

“Yeah, ha ha, very funny. Joke’s over now. You had your laugh, now just let it go already.”

“Not having a laugh,” she says, tone sing-songy.

“Not falling for it,” Zayn echoes in the same tone. And then, more serious, “Seriously, quit messing around.”

“Already did. _With Liam_ ,” she says again.

“Jesus Christ, will you quit it already? Stop fucking with me.”

“M’not. But I did with Liam.”

Zayn finally turns back to her then, eyes narrowed in scrutiny. “What—you’re _serious_?”

“ _Yes_. I’ve only been trying to tell you for like the last ten damn minutes.”

“You’re really not having a laugh?”

“ _No_.”

“What the—fucking _how_?”

“A magician never reveals her secrets.”

“Oh, fuck right off,” Zayn scoffs, “you’re probably still just fucking with me.”

Veronica grins. “I promise you I’m not.”

“Then fucking _how_? Details or it didn’t happen.”

“Okay, fine,” she says with a roll of her eyes. “I snuck into his room in the middle of the night, got him all hard up and then he fucked me.”

“You— _what_? You do realize how rapey that sounds, don’t you?”

Veronica shrugs. “He consented…eventually.”

“ _Eventually_? Jesus Christ, V, what the fuck?”

“Well, it worked, didn’t it? Besides he was really into it, there was no rape involved, promise.”

“The fact that you even have to say that is seriously concerning. I mean, honestly, you’ve got to be the most problematic trans person on the planet after Caitlyn Jenner.” Zayn pauses a moment, shaking his head to himself quickly and then turning to her in confusion as if something just occurred to him. “But, wait a second, so does he know now? About you being trans?”

“Not exactly,” Veronica says slowly.

Zayn raises his eyebrows and then shakes his head but doesn’t say anything else, turning his attention back to Liam.

“So…” Veronica says when the silence has gone on a little too long for her liking, “when are you gonna make your move?”

“What,” Zayn says, sounding bored now.

Veronica shrugs again. “I mean, the bet may be over but that doesn’t mean you can’t still make a move on him.”

“And how exactly would I go about that?”

“I dunno. Same way I did maybe?”

Zayn glares and Veronica puts her palms up in surrender.

“Okay, fine, different way.”

Zayn sighs, exasperated. He might be a little annoyed, maybe even a little jealous, at how easy it was for Veronica to seduce Liam when he feels like he’s been working twice as hard at it and getting even less the attention.

But then again that’s probably because Liam is a hundred percent straight just like he predicted from the jump and all of this is hopeless anyway.

But damn Veronica and her button pushing because despite how pointless it’s all starting to feel her reveal still only ends up spurring him on that much more.

~

“So…how’s it coming?” Veronica says a few weeks later when Zayn’s still gotten absolutely nowhere. Comes waltzing into the kitchen grabbing a handful of m&m’s from the candy dish on the island counter and popping half of them into her mouth at once.

“It’s not coming. And neither am I because Liam’s straight.”

“You don’t know that.”

“It’s pretty much confirmed at this point,” he says sourly.

“Is not,” Veronica sings.

“Is too,” Zayn sings back.

“You’ve just gotta put a little more effort into it. Or…you know, you could always do it my way.”

Zayn doesn’t answer at first.

He’s not gonna lie, he _had_ considered it briefly after it seemed like nothing else was working. But he doesn’t want to stoop to that level if he doesn’t have to and even if he did it’s a bit more of an obvious risk for him. Not that it wasn’t a risk for Veronica either, obviously it was, but she can get away with it. He can’t. Not like she can anyway.

“Well, it’s easier for you, isn’t it, you’re a girl,” he gripes. “All you’ve got to do is not let him see your cock and he thinks he’s fucking a cis girl, but I don’t even know if he likes guys and I don’t exactly wanna end up with a huge homophobic freak-out on my hands if I try to come onto him and he’s not down for that. I need more time for…planning and…and research.”

Veronica snorts. “Research into what? His porn history? How exactly do you plan on confirming that without outright asking him if he wants to shag you or not?”

“I don’t know, okay? I’ll figure something out, I just need more time.”

Veronica raises her eyebrows, popping the rest of the m&m’s from her hand into her mouth and wiping the half-melted chocolate still on her palm on Zayn’s white shirt.

“I _hate_ you.”

Veronica smiles brightly. “The feeling’s mutual.”

~

Zayn’s starting to think that Liam might just be catching on, finally seeming more responsive to Zayn’s flirting. There may have even been one instance where Liam was possibly flirting back though Zayn’s still not quite sure, needs a little more evidence before he can come to a solid conclusion. Be sure that it’s not just Liam trying to be polite. But just when Zayn’s starting to think he might actually be making a bit of headway with Liam, Veronica decides to butt her nosy arse in yet again.

“What if I help figure it out _for_ you?” she says, watching Zayn make sandwiches for himself and Liam as she leans against the kitchen doorway.

“What? How?” Zayn says, pausing and glancing up at her in confusion.

Veronica shrugs. “Could show him my dick, see how he reacts.”

Zayn just blinks. “There are about five million reasons why that’s a very, very, _very_ bad idea. If it turns he’s _not_ down with the dick, when he finds out he might feel like you tricked him or something, or a shit ton of other things. You _know_ that.”

“ _I_ think he’s more down with the dick than you think.”

“You don’t _know_ that though, that’s whole point. He could seriously hurt you, V. You _can’t_ take that risk, especially not for me or a stupid bet that ended forever ago.”

“I’ll do what I want, thank you very much.” She flips him off and then she’s walking away, back down the corridor.

“What— _V_! God, you better be joking.” Veronica just whips around to flash him a brief smirk before she turns back around and keeps on walking and Zayn lets out a loud exasperated sigh. “Christ…look, just don’t do anything stupid, please,” he calls after her.

“No promises!” she calls brightly over her shoulder.

“Oh god,” Zayn grumbles, dropping his face into his hands.

~

They’re right smack in the middle of fucking when Veronica decides to do it. It’s become a bit of a semi-regular thing, them messing around though Veronica only ever lets Liam see her arse and occasionally her tits. Keeps her underwear or her trousers or whatever bottoms she’s wearing securely held in place just above the very bottom of her bum. Liam stopped asking after the first couple of times, thinks it’s just a kink and she’d been content to keep it that way and didn’t correct him when he’d been trying to guess what it was all about. But now she’s about to blow the lid on this whole thing and it’ll either go horribly wrong or amazingly right.

Liam’s got her spread out on her belly underneath him, fucking into her a little rough just how she likes, workout shorts tucked three-fourths of the way down her bum and held up with a hand but not for long.

 _Moment of truth_ , she thinks as she slides them down just a little, so they’re tucked up all the way underneath her arse cheeks now, and pushes her cock back so it’s in plain view of where she knows Liam is staring down at her arse, watching himself sliding in and out and stretching her open.

Liam lets out a loud, sharp gasp and then he’s coming inside her, wet and hot and messy—because they stopped using condoms a few times in—shoving in deep as his cock pulses hard insider her.

“Ahhh _fuck_ ,” Veronica groans, fisting herself hard and fast until she’s coming all over her shorts, Liam moaning as he watches.

“Fuck,” Liam breathes when he’s finally pulled out, dropping down to press a kiss against her lower back and then leaning his sweaty forehead against her. “Best. Surprise. _Ever_.”

~

“He’s definitely down with the dick,” Veronica says with a smug smile as she plops herself down at the kitchen table beside Zayn the next day. Leans her chair back on its hind legs and throws her own legs up to rest against the tabletop.

“We _eat_ here, you barbarian,” Zayn says regarding her bare feet with the most disgusted look on his face as he looks up from his sketchbook.

“Maybe you didn’t hear me, I _said_ he’s definitely down with the dick.”

“Sorry, I _can’t_ hear you over the sound of fucking _feet_ where I ingest _food_ ,” Zayn exclaims, still looking absolutely scandalized.

Veronica groans, rolling her eyes and taking her feet down, front two legs of the chair slamming against the floor as it lands back on all fours. “I’ll clean it later, now _listen_. He’s _definitely down with the dick_.”

“Who? Liam?”

Veronica rolls her eyes again. “No, the _other_ guy I’ve been shagging that lives in our house. _Yes_ , Liam. Obviously.”

Zayn narrows his eyes. “How do I know you’re not just fucking with me again?”

“Maybe because I was never fucking with you to begin with? Because I’m always telling the truth and you just choose not to believe me? Well, with Liam anyway. Not so much other stuff. With everything else I probably am fucking with you. But not Liam.”

“Right. And you suddenly know this how? Did you actually go looking through his porn history or something?”

“Nope.”

“Then what? How do know for sure?”

“Whipped it out yesterday while we were fucking and he came the hardest he probably ever has in his life. I’d say that’s pretty sure.”

Zayn’s mouth drops open for a good thirty seconds. “What. The. Fuck. Are you _insane_? Do you _realize_ how many ways that could’ve wrong?”

“Didn’t though, did it? And I managed to get a great orgasm out of it.” She shrugs dismissively.

“Jesus Christ, you’re absolutely _mental_ ,” Zayn groans, dropping his head down to the table. And then a moment later lifting it again to peer at her inquisitively. “Did he really come super hard though?”

Veronica nods. “Got the bruises to prove it.”

~

Days later and the two of them have got Liam spit-roasted on his own bed between them, Veronica’s cock buried in his arse and Zayn’s in his mouth while he moans and clenches around them both and this is probably all kinds of wrong. But it feels too good and too right for any of them to care.

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't find this too weird feel free to comment and/or hit that kudos button if you feel up to it...


End file.
